disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soccer Shootout (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Soccer Shootout. Transcript #1 Loretta (Narrating): '''Soccer Shootout. (Loretta is shown flying by her palace in her RainWing form, with a Brazil Nut, while Anaconda is seen below, talking to a RainWing.) '''Anaconda: '''Good morning, Your Majesty! '''Loretta: '''Hello, Anaconda! (lands in her palace) Hey, everyone! Look what I found! Silas? Anaconda? Where did everyone- (The scene switches to Silas in the kitchen in the small house Loretta has built.) '''Silas: - Who's ready for some breakfast? Loretta: Unbelievable. (The scene switches to Silas making pancakes with Anaconda and two other RainWings, named Chameleon and Coconut. Anaconda sprays some whipped cream on the pancakes.) Coconut: Did you know that these whole wheat pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals in regular pancakes? Silas: And with the blueberries, it will be twice as tasty. (flies to the fridge and opens it up, but there are no blueberries in there) Hey. Where are the blueberries? Chameleon: Oh, Silas! (holds up all the blueberries) Looking for these? Silas: Bring it! (Chameleon kicks the blueberry to him) It's down to the final minute! He's got magic in his feet! He shoots! (kicks it and it lands on the whipped cream.) He scores! Coconut and Anaconda (together): GOAL!!! Silas (lands on the table): Oh yeah. I got it. I'm good! Chameleon: '''Heads up, Silas! (kicks a bunch of blueberries to Silas. Silas tries to dodge them, but he hits the frying pan with the pancakes, and sets one towards him. It hits him in the face, and he starts to fly around with it on. Loretta flies in, and frowns at Silas.) Hello, Queen Loretta! '''Anaconda: Busted. Coconut: Time to go! (she and Anaconda fly off and land on the ground) Silas: Oh! Uhh, hi, sweetie! Want some breakfast? Loretta: Silas! We talked about this. You have to become more wild! \ Silas: '''We-we did? What's in your hand? '''Loretta: It's a Brazil Nut. Duh! I never thought that I would find one this close to the RainWings! I wanna show everyone how to open it. Chameleon: You mean like this? Silas already showed us. (pop# open a container of Brazil Nuts that Silas had brought from his starship, and puts his head in) (Silas smiles at Loretta, who frowns at him.) Loretta: '''Anyways, we have more important thigs to worry about. Chameleon! '''Chameleon (pops his head up): '''What? '''Loretta: '''As the commander of my army, please tell me how are we doing in the war? '''Chameleon: Oh. We're losing badly. (put his head back in the container) Loretta: '''Soon enough, Queen Agave of the SandWings in going to come to the RainForest, then Queen Abalone of the SeaWings, next Queen Asha of the MudWings! Maybe even the NightWing queen! This is bad! '''Anaconda: '''Then let's get some allies. How about the Spix Macaw Tribe? They live somewhere in the RainForest. '''Loretta: '''Great idea! What do you say, Silas? '''Silas: '''Well... I uhh... '''Loretta: '''Come on! It'll be great for the five of us! We can - connect to our roots! We can see what Coconut, Chameleon, and Anaconda had growing up! Its about time that we all got a little air under our wings! Come on - they need this - we need this! The whole kingdom needs this if we want to survive the war! Come on Silas, what do you say? '''Silas: '''Uhh... Um ok...sure. Maybe. '''Anaconda: '''Well, he didn't say no. '''Coconut: '''Which means he practicly said yes! '''Loretta: Thank you so much, Silas! (hugs Silas) Chameleon: Whoohoo! We're going to meet the Spix Macaws! (The next day, Silas is talking to his RainWing friends Dazzling, Exquisite, Firefly, and Fruit Bat.) Dazzling: 'The Spix Macaws? Wow. They’re wild. '''Silas: '''Yeah, yeah. Loretta thinks it will be good for the kingdom if she makes some allies. How-how wild? '''Dazzling: '''Real wild. '''Exquisite: '''Yeah. The part of the jungle they live in have mosquitos that suck your blood like slurries. '''Firefly: '''Snakes that can swallow you whole. '''Dazzling: '''And flesh-eating Piranhas that... eat flesh. '''Silas: '''Oh! Great. That sounds really nice! I'm not going. '''Fruit Bat: ' Guys, guys, guys. Silas, you have nothing to worry about - all those stories are highly exaggerated. '''Silas: You think so? Fruit Bat: Of course! If this is important to the Queen, just do it. Happy Queen. Silas: '''Yeah. Ok. Thanks, guys! (flies away) See you in a couple of weeks! '''Fruit Bat: '''Safe travels, Silas! '''Dazzling: '''Bring me back a souvenir! '''Exquisite: '''Girl, he ain't coming back. He’s dead. (The group is at the small house.) '''Chameleon: Spix Macaws!!! Come on Silas, let's go! Silas (looks through a small bag): Ok. Bug spray, check! Water purifier, check! (Chemeolen grabs something in his bag.) Band - Aids. Chameleon: '''Oooh! '''Silas: I feel like I'm forgetting something. Chameleon (pulls out a small knife-thing): '''Cool! The All-In-One Adventures Knife! '''Silas (takes it back): Hey! That's not for you! Chameleon: '''Dude! '''Coconut: Hey Silas, did you know that the part of the jungle that the Spix Macaws live in have snakes that can swallow you whole? Silas: Acutually, Coconut, all those stories are highly exxagerated. Coconut: '''No, really! '''Loretta: '''Alright! All we all ready to go? (looks at Silas' bag) A tiny bag? '''Silas: Yeah. I need it for the GPS. Oh! Where's the GPS? Loretta: '''Anaconda! We're leaving! '''Anaconda (flies in): Cool. Let's go. Silas (shows the GPS): Okay. Here it is. The voice regignition makes it totally foolproof. Here watch this. Find the RainWing palace. GPS: '''Searching for, Dinner In Tokyo. '''Silas: '''Okay. Actually, that does sound like a nice suggestion. '''Loretta: '''You trust this woman? '''Silas (in his GPS voice): Yes, I do. Loretta: '''Are we all ready? '''All: Yes! Loretta: Let's go! Anaconda: Spix Macaws or bust baby! Chameleon: Who is ready for a tropical adventure? Silas: '''Wait wait wait, we didn't do a head count! Ahh! (falls, changes into his bird form like the others, and flies with them) '''GPS: '''Keep going. '''Silas: '''Thanks, lady. (The song O Vida starts to play as the birds fly around the RainForest, and Loretta and Silas fist bump. The scene switches to Silas pulling out a small cup from his bag, filling it with water, and drinking some, until he notices that Anaconda, Chameleon, and Coconut are washing their feathers in the water, and spits it out. The birds keeps flying until they stop for a rest and Silas pulls out a soda can from his tiny bag. Chameleon grabs it and opens it, and Coconut and Anaconda look until they see Loretta with a frown on her face. It then becomes nighttime, and Loretta and Silas are trying to stay awake, while Chameleon falls asleep, and Anaconda and Coconut are trying to pull him up. They land on a boat, that is going into the RainForest.) '''Loretta: Oh this air! It's so fresh and full. Goodbye stinky city air! Silas (waves): Yeah. Bye. Loretta: '''Hey. Thank you for doing this. '''Silas: I'd do anything for you. You know that right? Loretta: Of course I do. (At nighttime, all the birds are sleeping, until the boat's alarm sounded and they all woke up.) All: AHH!!! Loretta: Chameleon! Stop fooling around! Chameleon: I didn't do anything! Silas: Chameleon! Shush, and listen to the Queen! Chameleon: Aw man! Transcript #2 Transcript #3 Felipe: '''Mario. '''Mario: '''Felipe. '''Spix Macaws: '''YAY!!!!!!! '''Blue and Gold Macaws: '''BOO!!!!!!! '''Felipe: Heads. Mario: '''Tails. (The referee grabs a small bird out. She tosses her on the ground, and she lands on her tail.) '''Small Bird: I hate this job. (The referee caws to let the game begin, and the little bird flies away as Loretta kicks the Brazil Nut.) Loretta (groans): '''Ugh! ' '''Crowd (cheers and boos): '''WHOO!!!! YAY!!!! BOO!!!! ect. (Loretta kicks the Brazil Nut into the Blue and Gold Macaws "net", but the goalie blocks the shot. The scene switches to Silas and Atchez.) '''Silas: '''Oh, its a game! '''Atchez: '''It's not a game! Its war. (The scene switches to the birds playing soccer. The Blue and Gold Macaw goalie kicks the nut.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer:' Aye aye aye! Its a beautiful day in the Pit of Doom! The winners take all! Great Green Macaw Announcer: '''Its the best of 7. Winner will take control of the entire Brazil Nut Grove! '''Silas: Oh! Its just like soccer! I can do this! Alright. Any special skills? What position do I play, coach? Atchez: '''Acutally, I have the perfect spot for you. (The scene foucuses on Silas with coconut shells full of water.) '''Silas: '''Water. Come get your water here. (The other Spix Macaws laugh as a bird comes in for water, and almost knock Silas down. The scene switches to Loretta kicking the nut.) '''Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta is unstoppable! She's incredible! She's amazing! Silas: 'Pfft. Well, duh. She ''was the best player in out old Tommorrowland team. '''Bria, Mahdi, and Miha: '''Go, Loretta! '''Loretta: '''Thanks guys! (keeps taking the Brazil Nut from the other players, and two Blue and Gold Macaws knock themselves together) '''Silas: '''Pfft. I could have done that. '''Hayacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta is amazing! There she goes! There she goes! There she goes! She shoots! (Loretta kicks the nut inside the goal.) Announcers: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bria, Mahdi, and Miha: '''GOAL!!!!!!!! '''Spix Macaws: YAY!!!!!!! (The Spix Macaw scorekeeper takes a Brazil Nut from a pile, and tosses it into their side, smiling at the Blue and Gold Macaw scorekeeper.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL, GOAL!!!!! (A Blue and Gold Macaw kicks the nut, and Maria gets it, performing all kinds of flips over and under the Spix Macaws.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Maria has the ball! Aye aye aye! The Blue and Gold Macaws are making a comeback! Maria to Roberto! Roberto to Linda! Linda to Tulio! (Maria kicks the nut into the Spix Macaws’ "net") GOAL!!!! And they scored! (The Blue and Gold Macaw scorekeeper took a nut off the pile, holding it up, while the Spix Macaw scorekeeper looked angry.) Maria (laughs at Loretta): In your face! Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta, Felipe, Loretta! (The Spix Macaw scorekeeper places a nut on their side. Felipe grabs the Brazil Nut, and dodges the other Macaws, kicking it into the goal.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: GOAL!!!!!! (Maria kicks the Brazil Nut out of a Spix Macaw's hand.) Luiz: OW!!! Crowd: Oooh! Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Ooh! Aye aye aye! That's gotta hurt! Poor Luiz! (The hurt Macaw flies to the sidelines.) Atchez: Go! Go! Go Fernando! (A Spix Macaw flies into the game. Felipe kicks the nut into the "net". The scorekeeper kisses a nut.) Hyacinth Macaw Announcer: Felipe - ipe -ipe! (Maria kicks a Spix Macaw in the face to get the nut.) Spix Macaw: OUCH!!!!!!! Atchez: HEY!!!! (The referee caws and holds up a small yellow bird, like a yellow card.) Referee: Foul! Maria: Aw, come on Ref! Crowd: BOO!!!!!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Loretta Callisto